


The Rotunda

by nothingfancy



Series: In game Luna Lavellan [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Finally, Fluff, bruning kisses, rotunda, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingfancy/pseuds/nothingfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan finally gets an answer to the "where do we go from here?" question, although it is not a spoken one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rotunda

He sat on the floor of the rotunda, leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed.

To Luna it looked like he was meditating, which almost made her turn around and leave him to himself, but when she realized he was in fact sleeping and hadn’t heard or noticed her yet, she decided she wanted to tease him a bit. 

Slowly and silently she moved closer to her target, now standing beside him she crouched being careful not to touch him and making him aware of her presence.

She was looking at his cheek and his closed eyes as she leaned in placing her soft warm lips on his cheek. She pulled away, her lips hovering over his cheek, as she saw him shift by her touch, but his eyes remained closed. She kissed his cheekbone and his cheek once again before dragging her lips and nose over his soft skin. A small sigh escaped his lips and she kissed the corner of his lips before pulling away.

 

She stood leaning over his desk when he opened his eyes.

She could hear him as he came to his feet and in a few long strides stood beside her.

“How may I help you Inquisitor?” he asked politely.

She looked at him and to her surprise he looked very confused. She couldn’t help the smirk forming on her lips as he touched his cheek where she had kissed him. He was looking at the ground ransacking his mind for whatever thoughts that could have led to such a vivid dreaming. It had almost felt real. He was surprised at his own imagination.

Before long he realized the Inquisitor hadn’t answered his question, and he looked up to find her trying to hide the smirk. He realised it might have been very real after all. Not that he minded it. In a way he was relieved his mind hadn't started doing tricks like these on him.

“I wanted to ask you something,” she said, “but I seem to have forgotten what it was.”

Solas crossed his arms over his chest looking very serious. They stood looking at each other for a while, before he finally said, “How do you expect me to stay away from you, when you do that?”

She looked at him acting like she didn’t know what he was talking about.

“But I don’t expect you to stay away from me… at all” she whispered, sending him a mischievous smile.

She moved closer to him and he backed away until he felt his back was against the wall. When he realised he was locked between her and the wall and that there was no escape, he tried an even sterner face.

“What ever do you mean, hahren……..? Could it be this?” she said, teasing him as she leaned in closer.

He didn’t move. Every muscle was tense as her nose touched his cheek again. She kissed him softly and slightly pressed her body against his, she could feel his face relaxing and the tiniest smile form on his lips. She was ecstatic. 

His arms remained crossed as he said, “Yes. That. You’re making it very hard for me, Inquisitor.”

“Well, I’m also trying to,” she whispered. 

Her mouth was just by his ear. She felt a shiver in his body as he closed his eyes. 

“I’m glad to see it’s actually working.” She smiled and pulled away from him. She had gotten exactly what she had hoped for. He might not have said it yet, but he wanted to explore where this romance could lead just as much as she would. 

 

As she turned around heading for the door, she felt his hand on her wrist. She stopped and he swung her around, pinning her between himself and the wall. He looked her in the eyes, breathing heavily.

This was a nice surprise, she thought to herself, it ignited her lust for him even more. She grinned at him and he put his hand on her waist only to move it around her back, pulling her closer and cupping her cheek with the other hand. She wetted her lips, his eyes darted towards them.

Then he kissed her hungrily. She gave in quickly, bodies struggling to get closer. She put a hand on his waist and the other on his upper arm. She felt the muscles tighten by her touch. The kisses burned hot like fire only outmatched by the desire running through her.

She sighed loudly as he kissed her down her neck. It sent shivers down her spine. A smile formed on his lips before he kissed her again.

Then just as suddenly as he had started he broke away.

“It seems you have finally broken my resolve. Did you get what you hoped for?” he asked smiling at her lazy eyes.

He let his one hand run down to her collarbone, caressing her face all the way.

“Hmmmm,” was the only sound she could make.

She was dizzy from his touch. She leaned closer to him kissing him one last time before they let go of each other.

 “Thank you, Solas,” she said seductively as she left him, now leaning against the wall, arms crossed once again and a smile on his lips.

“Anytime,” he whispered to himself before returning to his duties

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be honest with you, this doesn't really fit in with the second actual in-game kiss (you know, that one on the balcony), but I was thinking that it could still happen, right? The actual one, that is... Then he gives you a proper answer to the question on the balcony and kisses you and everything is great? He wants her to know for sure that he is willing to be with her. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
